1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for modifying the behavior of animals, and, more particularly, to a rising stimulation method of obtaining animal behavioral compliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An animal behavior modification system, such as an electrical training system, no-bark collar or containment system typically includes a collar-mounted receiver worn by the animal and a wireless transmitter. The wireless transmitter may include a radio frequency transmitter having a wire loop transmitting a radio frequency signal. The wire loop antenna may define the boundary in which the animal is to be confined. The animal wears the receiving unit attached to its collar. When the animal gets within a predetermined distance of the wire loop antenna, the receiver unit detects the radio frequency signal transmitted from the loop antenna, whereupon a correcting stimulus, such as a good tone/bad tone, electrical stimulation, vibration, citronella spray, etc., is administered to the animal.
The receiver unit, which may apply an electrical stimulation to the animal, typically includes a pair of electrode probes, which extend from the receiver unit, through the collar and contact the skin of the animal. An electrical potential is applied between the electrode probes resulting in electrical current flowing through the skin of the animal to thereby apply an electrical stimulation to the animal.
Animal training systems may also include a handheld transmitter allowing an operator to interact with the animal to ensure compliance with verbal or other instructions. The system may also be self-contained such as a no-bark collar that detects behavior and applies a stimulation to the animal
The stimulation applied to an animal, as it approaches a boundary, barks or displays other undesirable behavior, is increased to a level of compliance. When the animal is compliant the stimulation level reverts to an initial value.
What is needed in the art is a method of applying stimulation to an animal to obtain a more rapid compliance by the animal.